Veritaserum Suprise: Daphne's trial
by Twisted parody
Summary: Daphne Greengrass is on trial and reveals some very interesting things. Harry&Daphne story. please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling not me I'm just playing in her world.

**Veritaserum surprise.**

Chapter one

"What's your name?"

"_Stupid question." _

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Age?"

"16"

"Date of birth"

"_What is it with these stupid questions?"_

"17th of august 1981"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"_I'm not some homicidal idiot"_

"No"

Do you support the Dark lord's ideas?"

"_Hell no"_

"No"

"Do you support Dumbledore?"

"_That manipulative old man?"_

"No"

"Do you support the Ministry?"

"_With an idiot like Fudge in charge" _

"No"

"Miss Greengrass." frustration now evident in the interrogators voice. "Who do you support?"

"Myself and Harry"

"_What's with that whispering?"_

"Miss Greengrass what is your relationship with Mr Potter?"

"_Shit" _

"I'm his girlfriend"

"_I guess that since their incessant whispering stopped their shocked."_

"How… how long have you been together?"

"_Erm…good question" _

"About ten months I think."

"_I didn't realise we'd been going out that long and will you stop that bloody whispering."_

"Did anybody know about your relationship with Mr Potter?"

"_That voice sounds kinda of familiar" _

"No"

"Why did you and Mr Potter hide your relationship?"

"Because of Voldemort" _"Ha I made you flinch you bastards"_ "and because we knew that our relationship, one between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, would be seen as taboo and because he didn't want me to become a bigger target for the junior Death Eaters."

"How did you and Mr Potter get together?"

"_Bloody nosey git but I still can't place the voice." _

"It started on August the forth…"

* * *

'You stupid, worthless, little girl!'

She felt tears threaten to fall, as she was berated.

'I don't want to see you darken my door step ever again, do you understand me?

She nodded. 'Good, now get the hell out of my house!'

She picked up her trunk and was pushed out the door. She turned to say goodbye only to have the door slammed into her face.

'Goodbye' she whispered quietly, as she turned and walked down the street.

'I guess I better find somewhere to stay.' She looked in the window of a house at her reflection. She wasn't bad looking, she supposed, a little short for a fifteen almost sixteen year old. Her long, straight black hair that came down to her waist, shimmered, and shined jet black and the darkest of blues depending on the light, and the effect was added to due to the fact her skin was very pale. But it was her eyes that she liked the most, they were a shocking pinky - purple, that if you looked at to long you would always find another shade. But as she was constantly reminded at home they were not normal.

There was a crack form behind her and she turned, only to find herself staring into the face of a boy not much older than herself. He wasn't very tall 5"9 at the most, but his broad shoulders and muscles made him look intimidating. His hair was as black as the night, and was down to his shoulders, his long fringe covered the tops on his eyes. His eyes. She felt compelled not to look away from them, they were a bright emerald green and shone with power and strength, but that was not what compelled her to look. Underneath all the strength and power was pain, lots and lots of pain.

She knew who this was, this was Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived, she knew this because she'd been at school with him for the last five years, but he looked so different. His hair was longer than she remembered and he was fitter than she remembered him at the end of the year. The thing that interested her was that fact his eyes were no longer hidden behind glasses, they were naked for the whole world to see.

'What do you want Potter?' she asked icily.

He smiled slightly 'To help you' he said simply.

'Why?' she asked keeping her icy tone.

'Because if I don't in five minutes you'd be dead'

She stared at him disbelievingly. 'See for yourself' he said with a smile, and with that he handed over an invisibility cloak. She raised an eyebrow. 'You don't believe me so put it on and wait and see'

She slipped on the cloak and waited. She had been waiting for five minutes and was just about to take the cloak off and shout at him, when she heard eight distinct cracks.

She turned and gasped. Standing less that two feet away were seven masked death eaters and at the front, Bellatrix Lestrange.

'Spread out and find the girl, she should be around here, and the Dark Lord will reward us handsomely for killing her.' And with that the Death Eaters fanned out, searching.

She looked around and couldn't see Potter any where. '_Where the hell has he gone now?'_ she wondered, as she turned her attention back to Bellatrix, who stood impatiently waiting for her masked friends to return.

Fifteen minutes later not one of them had returned and Bellatrix moved getting her wand out.

'Hello Bella' came a quite voice from behind them.

She turned as well as Bellatrix, and gasped at what she saw. Standing there was Harry Potter seven dead Death Eaters lying beside him. His wand loosely held in his hand. 'I've been waiting for you'

'Aw, ikkle baby Potter, has been waiting for little ole me?' she asked in her mock baby voice, but she clearly heard fear underneath it.

'Indeed I have Bella, indeed I have. Do you know who I am Bella?'

'_Of course she knows who you are you idiot' _the girl though scathingly _'everybody and their dog knows your Harry 'fucking' Potter'_

'Your ikkle baby, Harry Potter' she mocked again with a laugh, which stopped when she noticed him smirking. 'What are you smirking at' she demanded, loseing the baby voice.

'It's rather easy Bella, you do know who one of these seven are, don't you?'

Her eye's went wide. 'M…My husband was one of them.'

'Yes Bella and do you happen to know what I am to you?'

'Yes' she snarled tightening her grip on her wand 'you're my Masters enemy and mine.'

'Tut, tut Bella, I'm shocked you don't reconise your own head of Family'

The girl gasped as did Bellatrix. 'You can't be your not a…'

'A Black' she nodded. 'Oh but I am Bellatrix, your cousin adopted me Bella, and as such, when he died I became head of the family. You do remember the contract your aunt made you sign on your sixteenth birthday?' another nod. 'She told you it was emancipation papers but what it was, was a marrage contract. There was an…interesting clause in it that stated you must obey your husband at all times, but this contract is now void due to the fact he's dead, and you should be coming out of it's effects right about..' he glanced at his watch, and Bellatrix raised her wand.

'Avada…'

'Now' and with that Bellatrix fell to the floor asleep. 'Well that was fun, you can come out now.'

She whipped off the cloak and pointed her wand at him. 'What are you Potter?' she quirked her wand trained on his heart.

He raised an eyebrow. 'I'm the same as you, except exactly the opposite.' At her confused look he elaborated. 'Your parent's wanted you to become a Death Eater, and you refused because you don't want any part in this war, and if you did take part you would do so on your own terms. Dumble's wants me to fight for him, and be his weapon, but I, like you don't want to be part of this stupid war, but unfortunately I am the center of it, and if I must fight, I, like you will fight on my on terms.'

'How did you know they were coming here?' she asked her wand still trained on his heart.

He tapped his forehead and smiled. 'Last year Voldemort sent vision's to me through my scar, and Dumbfuck thought it would be a good Idea to get Snape to teach me Occlumency. But Snape let his stupid grudge against my father, blind him and used the opportunity to mind rape me. Now that cost me my Godfather at the end of last year, and I vowed I wouldn't get caught like that again, so I did learned it myself, and learned to manipulate my connection to _Him _and now I can read some of the things in his head. This.' He waved his arm around. 'Is one of those things.'

'What did you do to her?'

He looked down in pity at the sleeping form of Bellatrix. 'I freed her from her life of torment and suffering. She hasn't been able to act of her own free will since she was sixteen.'

'That's disgraceful'

'Yes, it is, which is why in my full capacity as the head of the Black's to annul hers and Narcissa's marriage's' Her eyebrows shot up. 'Yes I know it shocked me that there Aunt thought that making them slaves to their husbands was a good idea.'

'Did you just say Narcissa, as in Narcissa Malfoy?'

'The one and only, her contract was much easier to annul, since the contract was broken already. The contract said that if he should ever go to prison the marriage would be terminated, and since he's rotting in a jail cell so that was easy.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

He smiled 'That is simple, I need your help'

She arched her eyebrow 'And how could I help you?'

'Simple, I know your family has taught you many things. How to act like an upstanding Pureblood, some Dark Arts and finally you know a hell of a lot more than I do about the wizarding world.'

'And how will this help you?'

'Again simple, I need to know my position in the world, as the head of two family's, I am important and add to that all the Boy-Who-Lived crap, and you can see why I need to learn.'

'What would I get out of it?'

Harry smirked 'Slytherin to the end eh? What do you want out of it? You don't need money since your that last of your line.'

'I'm not. My stupid parent's…'

'Your parent's are dead'

Her eyes went wide. 'How?' was all she could ask.

'There over there' he pointed to the seven dead Death Eaters 'they were planning on killing you to prove there loyalty. So what is it you want?'

'_Come on think of something, anything, what can you get out of this that nobody else could'_ then it struck her. 'I want you' to say his face was a picture was an understatement. His face, which up until now had remained impassive, was contorted in shock.

'Me?' he asked quietly.

'Yes you. I know that my parent's were going to sell me off to Malfoy as his mistress, and I have never had a proper boyfriend due to the fact I look so different, so if I'm going to give you the help you need, you need to give me the one thing I need'

'And what's that?' he asked, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

'Someone who cares for me, for all my Slytherin bad mouthing and icy persona, I'm very insecure, and I've never had someone who cares for me, so will you?'

She watched him going over things in his head and waited.

'I've always wanted someone who understood me,' he said slowly 'someone who could understand what I've been through and what I'm going to go through. Cho was too emotional, I'd looked at Ginny, but she's too childish and Hermione is more of a sister than a romantic interest.' He looked her straight in the eye 'So I accept your offer, and agree. Your help, for my self.' He grinned. 'Now that we have the negotiations out the way lets say we get you and sleeping beauty here back to my home.'

She slipped her wand into its holster and walked over to him. 'How are we getting back?'

'It's rather simple' he said picking Bellatrix up and placing her over his shoulder. 'I'm simply going to do this.' With that he grabbed her hand, and she felt like she was been squeezed into a small tube. She closed her eyes and tried to breath, only to find she couldn't, she began to panic till all of a sudden she felt back to normal again. She opened her eyes and look around they were in the middle of a kitchen. A large oak table was at the center of the room with at least thirty chairs around it and a stove over in one corner which looked old and battered like it had had a lot of use. 'Welcome to my home'

A/N: This story is something for me to do when I haven't got any ideas for my other two. So it won't be updated as quickly as the others, so please don't constantly ask me to update it soon because I won't, although if your good you may get another chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

A/N: don't know if I really like this chapter, so I might change it later but here we go.

Chapter Two:

'Miss Greengrass did Mr Potter tell you where you were?'

'Yes'

'Where were you?'

'_You think it's going to be that easy?'_

'I can't say'

Sighs of frustration echoed around her. 'Why can't you say?'

'_He's smarter than you thought he was'_

'Fidelius'

'Who is the secret keeper?'

'He is'

'_Who else would it be, idiot'_

More sighs 'Are Narcissa and Bellatrix Black still there?'

'_How the hell should I know?'_

'I don't know'

Whispering and a grunt 'Miss Greengrass do you know where Mr Potter is at this very moment?'

'_Erm…'_

'I don't, but after what happened the other day I would hope he's in bed resting'

'He is not Miss Greengrass, at least no bed we know of.'

'_Stupid, idiot Gryffindor when I get my hand's on him…'_

'Miss Greengrass, do you know why you are here?'

'_Good point why the hell am I here?'_

'No'

'Miss Greengrass let me tell you why you're here. You were found unconscious near the final battle, and since we found no witness's alive, we need to know what happened.'

'_Oh so you thought you'd just fucking interrogate me and get you answer's. Well let's see how you like one of Harry's little tricks.'_

'So Miss Greengrass will you tell us what happened that night?'

Her eyes became unfogged and she found herself looking into the faces of the Order of the Phoenix and Harry's so called friends. Standing in front of her waiting for her answer was Dumbledore.

'No'

Dumbledore's face faltered and she continued.

'No, I won't **just **tell you Dumbfuck' she heard sniggers coming from the Weasley twins.

Dumbledore regained his composure 'Why not Miss Greengrass?'

'_Ha you don't know how I got out of the Veritaserum effects'_

'Simply because you wouldn't understand' she looked around. '**None** of you would understand'

'How could we not understand?' Weasley stated. 'Were his friends'

'_He really is as dumb as I thought he would be'_

'It's simple really' she said stroking back a stray hair. 'but since your such an idiot let me simplify it, and we'll use your mudblood girlfriends favourite thing, books as an example shall we?'

She saw his ears turn bright red, and his mother shoot him an angry look. _'So they didn't know the weasel and the mudblood are together, interesting.'_

'If you were to read a book and started from the end you wouldn't understand how things had ended up the way they did, and you wouldn't know all the details.' She looked the headmaster in the eyes. 'After all I know you like details.'

Dumbledore sighed. 'Very well Miss Greengrass, were would you suggest we start.'

'The morning after I arrived would be a good point I think, after all there is plenty of things about it you would find interesting.' She crossed her legs and sat more comfortably. 'When I'd had breakfast, Harry said we had something's to discus, so we…'

* * *

'Right I know this relationship is going to be weird at the start so I thought we'd get to know each other better first. Is that ok?' He asked smiling

'Yes that's fine, so how are we going to do this?'

'How about you ask a question, and then after I answer it I ask you one?'

'Ok. How did you change so quickly?'

Harry smirked 'That's easy I'm a Metamorphmagus'

'_Damn him I asked him a question and all he gives me are more questions.'_

'How come someone as beautiful as you has never had a boyfriend?'

Daphne sighed 'You can see how I look'

He nodded 'like a gothic sex goddess'

'Yes, well since I'm in my dressing gown I can't really be called that, but that's not the point. The point is that people were scared of me.' Harry quirked an eyebrow. 'When I was a kid, everybody though I was some sort of demon, so I never really made friends with the other kids. When my Hogwarts letter arrived, I felt elated, perhaps there were more people like me, but there wasn't. I was put into Slytherin because I wanted to prove to everyone that, just because I'm different doesn't mean that I'm a lower form of life. But they shunned me even more than my old school, so in my third year I reinvented my self. If they didn't like me because I was different, and because I scared them, I'd make myself so different that I would scare them even more. I went and bought lots of Goth clothes and turned up in forth year and scared the shit out of my house mates. So much so that they left me alone completely, the only one who wasn't scared away was Malfoy, and I know why now.'

Harry mentally laughed. _'She left it open for more questions, what go's around comes around I suppose.'_

'Who taught you?'

'Nymphadora Tonks, taught me everything I needed to know about been a metamorph, and without Dumbfuck, and his birdie club ever finding out.'

'Why was Malfoy not afraid of you?'

'Simple, at the time my father and his were in negotiations for me to be his mistress, and we both know who his wife would be.'

'Parkinson'

'Yep, and I hate her more than I hate Dumbledore. By the way why don't you like Dumbledore any more? I mean everyone thought you were his favourite student.'

Harry's face went blank of all emotion. 'At the end of last year my godfather was killed on my fool's mission to the ministry. He then told me something important, and sent me back to my abusive relatives, with a simple warning from the order. When I got back I was locked in my room with no food, and water once a day, and I began thinking things over.' He paused to collect his thoughts. 'I felt like I was standing on a cliff edge, with darkness in front of me, and a massive drop into darkness behind me, so I went back through my conversations with Dumbledore, and my friends, and started to realise I'd been manipulated from the start. I was raised with people who hate me because Dumbledore wanted me to see him as a savoir, who had come to rescue me form my living hell.' He paused again, to catch his breath. 'During my first year, second year, and third I was left enough information to get me through, a hint here, an over heard convocation there was all I needed to complete the tasks the headmaster had planned out for me. Then my forth year happened, and so did something Dumbledore hadn't planned on. A Death Eater had infiltrated Hogwarts and entered me into the Triwizard tournament, but Dumbledore saw this as an opportunity to really test me, and push me. Then last year his plan got shot to hell. Dumbledore ignored me at every turn, Voldemort started sending me visions, Snape used the Occlumency lessons against me, I went to rescue Sirius only to watch him die, and finally he tells me that my whole life has been predetermined by some fucking prophesy.' He said bitterly.

Daphne sat there in shock. She knew Dumbledore was annoying and a stupid muggle loving fool, but she didn't think he was this… this evil. To place an infant in an abusive home so he would see him as a hero, then manipulate his whole schooling, and then tell him he did it because of a prophesy which is such a woolly discipline at best.

'As you can see I have lots of reasons to hate him, but the main ones I haven't even touched on.'

'_There's more?'_ Daphne though incredulously.

'After working all that out I wondered if he'd left things out, or ad kept more things from me so I kept thinking things over, and worked out that my so called 'friends' had been spying on me for Dumbfuck. Every time I had a twinge in my scar, vision, or a bad feeling they always told me to talk to Dumbledore. Oh how blind I was.' He snorted. 'There was one thing I wasn't bothered about which was my family vault, since I don't care about money. But the last straw was the wills of my parents, and Sirius. He kept Sirius's will from me because he adopted me, and emancipated me, and that would effect the wards around Privet Drive not to mention lose him No 12, but it was my parents will that I was most angry about. He had ignored it completely, and sent me to the one place I should have never gone to. If it had been carried out like it should I could have grown up in a happy home, and maybe a loving one. The will said I should have gone to Sirius, the Longbottom's, Professor McGonagall, or if none of the were available the Bones's, And under no circumstance was I ever to go to the Dursleys, but when has Dumbledore ever cared about peoples wishes.' Harry stopped, and looked into Daphne's eyes. Daphne shivered at the emotions she saw there, all the suffering, death, betrayal, love, and anger. He smiled half heartedly 'And that, my dear Daphne is why I hate Dumbledore.'

* * *

Daphne laughed mentally at the emotions playing on everyone's faces. Remus Lupin was circulating between shock, anger, and disbelief. Tonks was smiling sheepishly, but her eyes were glaring at the Headmaster. Molly Weasley was shooting angry looks at Weasley and Granger, as well as the Headmaster, the rest just looked shocked, and appalled. But Dumbledore just stood there looking at Tonks.

'Miss Tonks would you care to tell me why you kept the information of Harry's abilities to your self?' he demanded

Tonks eyes narrowed, and Daphne noticed that her hand clasped a sliver ring on her left hand, and smiled.

'Yes Headmaster, it was simply because it was none of your business, and as he is head of my family it was my duty to help him.'

The Headmaster walked towards her and Daphne shook her head. 'I wouldn't do that if I was you' but the headmaster wasn't listening, and kept advancing. He was just about to touch Tonks when she disappeared. Dumbledore jumped and Daphne laughed, he turned towards her. 'I told you not to do it didn't I?'

'Where did she go?' he demanded

Daphne smirked in response to his tone. 'Where do you think she's gone?' she asked innocently.

'I have no time for games Miss Greengrass, where has she gone?'

'Simple, to Harry. That was one of his portkeys, and I know of at least three other people in this room with them' Dumbledore got a nasty glint in his eye. 'and I wouldn't recommend you '_accio_' them as you will not like the result, now if you'll sit back down I'll continue the story, and you can go Harry hunting with me since I need to kick his arse for not been in bed.' She finished waiting for Dumbledore to sit down.

He looked at her for a moment, and nodded.

'Very well Miss Greengrass, please continue.'

'Where would you like me to continue from?' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

'How about when you and Harry decided to hide your relationship?' asked Granger quietly.

'Capital idea Miss Granger.' He said eyes twinkling at her. He turned his twinkling eyes to Daphne 'If you would Miss Greengrass.'

'_Now I know why Dumbledore is an idiot. It's because someone stuffed fairy lights where his brain is ment to be'_ she thought with a smirk. 'It was a few days before school started…'

* * *

Harry walked into the library were Daphne was pouring over books, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

'Daph, we need to talk about school.'

Daphne turned, and nodded. 'Yes we do people won't like the fact we are now a couple. Malfoy for one, Granger and Weasley…'

Harry snorted 'Ron would have a fit, but I don't want to not see you during the year.'

Daphne smiled sadly. 'I understand but if we are going to see each other we'll have to do it discretely.'

Harry nodded 'We could always meet in the room of requirement once a week or something like that, but I want to be very careful about it. I don't want you to become a bigger target for Malfoy and the Junior Death Munchers.'

Daphne chuckled lightly 'Ok we'll be careful, and don't worry about little Draco I have a plan for him.' Daphne smirked, a wicked glint dancing in her eyes.

'I don't want to know' Harry shook his head. 'I really don't want to know'

* * *

'So you were behind Mr. Malfoy losing his…'

'His balls? Yes I castrated the little shit,' All the men in the room winced 'because his father obviously thought it would be nice to get their grubby little hands on my fortune, and because the thought of that thing reproducing is disgusting.'

'Have you, and Harry…' asked the littlest Weasel quietly.

'Oh yes, and he was as good as he is at Quiddich' some of the men and women looked slightly sick. 'I'm sorry' she mocked 'was that a little too much information. Aw well you'll get over it. Now I know you'll want to know' she said with a glance at Dumbledore. 'What we were doing over the holidays other than procreating.' At his slight nod she continued. 'Well mainly I taught him everything he needed to know about the wizarding world, from laws, to acting like a gentleman, to marriages, which by the way all the arranged ones you made in Harry's name, Headmaster have been annulled.' Gasps went around the room, and Mrs. Weasley looked at the ground. _'Yes I know all about that one as well bitch! Think you can money into your family that easily do you?' _

'Miss Greengrass could you tell us how Mr Potter found out about these, and how he got them annulled.'

Daphne smirked. 'He asked his account manager to look into his files, and he found out you had made sever contracts in his name. Since you signed them off they were technically illegal, but to annul them completely he had to get married.' She looked into Dumbledore's eyes and smiled a predatory smile, at the look of shock and fear in them 'That's right Dumbfuck, you've captured the future Mrs. Potter, and I now realise why Harry isn't resting, he's looking for me, and when he gets here your going to be in for it.'

A/N: Well I hope that turned out ok. Now that I've read through it again it's not too bad I think, but I might change it slightly depending on your review so please R and R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/n: WOW! People actually like this story. At first this was going to be a side story (something to do while I had: The make him mine series out to beta) But it appears to have taken a life of its own, and, as of now, I am going to put this story first above all the others. In the mean time I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and if I do anything stupid with my story I hope you will set me right. Now let me address some points, a couple of you wonderful reviewers brought up. First when Daphne said nobody knew about their relationship, she ment it, therefore Daphne and Tonks aren't friends, but they have met once already, but Tonks was kept in the dark about their relationship. Second when Tonks activated her portkey she went to Harry's home, but Harry's not there he's busy searching for Daphne. Right with that out the way, here's chapter three for your reading enjoyment, although I'm not sure if I like it very much.

Chapter three:

* * *

'Erm…excuse me Miss Greengrass, but who were the people Harry was contracted to marry?'

Daphne looked over at the Longbottom boy who, up till now had sat in silence. 'Little Miss Weasley there was one, of the four. The other one was Parkinson, who, I found out Harry, despised more than I do. The other two I found interesting.' She paused, and turned to face Dumbledore. 'Did you know you'd been spied on?' she asked curiously.

'What do you mean spied on?' he asked

'Simple really, when Harry found out who the other two were, he felt sorry for them because one was a friend and the other he didn't even know.' At the interested looks she elaborated. 'Susan Bones was one, and Harry went and told her himself that they would never be together, and that they were good friends nothing more.' His friends looked surprised by this. _'So they didn't think he had friends outside them, idiots.' _'The last one was Su Li from Ravenclaw, and she's the spy.' See looked Dumbfuck in the eyes. 'When Harry told her what you had done, and offered her his friendship, she wasn't very happy with you, and offered to help in any way she could, and since she was good at observing people we asked her to watch you, and watch you she did. Every Order meeting you had in the castle, she was there, and relayed every thing to Harry.' Dumbledore's eyes widened. 'That's right Dumble's even the fact that his friends were at these meeting, and the fact you thought he might go Dark, and join Voldemort. But Harry didn't go Dark did he, no but he did something so great that it puts your achievements to shame, and in doing it he defeated Voldemort once again.'

'Miss Greengrass, what did Harry do?'

'I'm not going to tell you yet, after all we are only in the middle of the story.'

'Very well, Miss Greengrass what exactly did you teach Harry?'

'As I told you, I taught him how to act, and react properly in a pureblood society, how to dance, how to love, and a few other things I don't think he'll want me to mention.'

'Did you teach him anything magic related?' Dumbledore asked shrewdly.

Daphne smirked 'I did I taught him what little of the Dark arts I knew, but he only seemed interested in the theory of them.'

'That's not very Harry like, normally he hates theory, and loves the practical.' Granger said, with a confused and slightly worried look on her face.

'Maybe, but don't you think that the things that happened last year might of made him grow up? After he saw the last of his family die in front of his eyes, don't you think he would try, and never let that happen again, by planning things through more?'

'What Dark arts did you teach him?' asked a very quite Professor Snape.

'Just the basics I'd been taught, Dark cutting curse's, Dark Stunners, and mild pain curse's'

'Did Mr. Potter ever tell you why he wanted to learn them?'

'Yes he did it was shortly after we'd arrived at Hogwarts…

* * *

Harry and Daphne sat on a couch the Room of Requirement had provided them with, after a rather stressful training session.

'Harry can I ask you a question?'

'You just did' he quipped which earned him a smack 'but go on.'

'I was wondering why you wanted to learn the Dark Arts'

Harry turned slightly, and looked her in the eye. 'There are two reasons. The first is at least I will know what kind of curses are been used against me, and how to counter them, and the second is rather complicated.' He shifted into a more comfortable position. 'I know I can't defeat Voldemort with so called 'light' spells, but I don't want to use Dark Arts as that would make me as bad as he is.'

'So why are you learning them then?'

'So I can change them' Daphne raised an eyebrow. 'I am planning on altering the killing curse, but in order for me to do that I need to know how the majority of spells work, and I can see if my theory is correct or not, but for now lets get back to practicing.'

* * *

'Miss Greengrass, did Harry ever tell you his theory?' Dumbledore asked curiously

Daphne shook her head. 'No he didn't, I asked him twice, and both times he refused to tell me.' She smirked and added. 'Besides it's not just theory any more.'

'Is that how he killed Voldemort?'

Still smirking Daphne replied 'Maybe'

'Miss Greengrass, I'm getting tired of this now will you please tell me what happened to Voldemort?' Dumbledore demanded.

Daphne's trained eye caught sight of a flash of gold coming through the window, and smirked deeply at Dumbledore. 'No'

Dumbledore sighed. 'Very well Miss Greengrass then you leave me no choice than to take the information' he drew his wand in a flash 'Legilime…'

'I wouldn't do that if I was you' said a cold and familiar voice. Dumbledore winced as a wand tip dug into his neck, and turned slightly to be faced with a very Angry, and blood covered Harry Potter.

The Order gasped at the way he looked. His Raven hair was matted, and had grass, and blood in it. His robes were ragged, blood stained, frayed, and one of his sleeves was missing, revealing a long gash, going from his bicep to his wrist on his right arm. But it was his eyes that shocked them; they were bright emerald green, naked to the world and shined with an inner fire.

The Order looked at each other, and the only thing they could think was _'Oh shit'_

'About time Harry, Thought you'd stop at home for a cup of tea on the way here did you?'

'Something like that Daph.' He said with a slightly lop sided grin. Removing his wand from Dumbledore's neck he went, and stood next to Daphne. 'I was sat happily in bed recovering, waiting for you to get home, when a pink hair Auror dropped in on me, and told me what was going on. I got here as fast as I could, although you can tell I'm rather pissed off at this so called Order at the moment.'

Harry looked around the room at the assembled members of the Order, staring them in eyes, till they looked away. Daphne smirked, and unconsciously relaxed into the chair. She wasn't going to be questioned now, and if anybody tried anything Harry would stop them. '_Thank god you're here now Harry, I don't think my shields would have held up against the Headmaster.'_

Blazing emerald eyes, met twinkling blue, and everybody went silent. Dumbfuck appeared to be thinking he was in charge of the situation. _'He won't be thinking that for much longer'_

'Harry can you…'

'It's Mr. Potter to you Dumbledore' Harry said bitingly

'Harry that's no way to talk to the Headmaster' scolded Hermione

'Fuck off Granger. I will talk to him anyway I like since it's the end of term.' Hermione's eyes shined slightly 'Oh and don't start wailing, after all you're one of the ones who betrayed me remember?'

'Mr. Potter then can tell me how you defeated Voldemort?'

Harry smirked 'I can' the whole Order became more alert, and waited eagerly for the answer but it never came.

'Well…' prompted Dumbledore

'I can, but I don't want to'

Daphne laughed lightly '_that's it Harry, do as I taught you, deliberately keep them off balance.'_

Dumbledore sighed, wiped out his wand, and Harry felt a thud against his mental shields. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. He led Dumbledore a careful constructed path of memories, as Daphne had told him to. All the mental and physical abuse at the Dursleys he showed him every time they had called him 'freak', every punch, kick and hit. He felt Dumbledore try to escape but kept him in there until the memories were over.

The Order sat in silence as the Headmaster, the so called strongest wizard alive, collapsed into a chair, and wept uncontrollably. Harry conjured chair next to Daphne, and sank into it exhausted. Daphne wrapped her arm around him, and took up were he left off.

'Do you know what you did Headmaster?' she asked coldly 'Do you now understand your mistakes?'

Dumbledore stopped weeping and looked up. 'I did what I thought was for the best.'

'No you fucking didn't, and you know it. You circumvented the wishes of the deceased, you were the main factor in Sirius Black's sentence to Azkaban, and all to see if what happened the first time would happen again. You deliberately set things up to mimic Voldemort's life, just so you could have some closure, knowing the fact that it was Tom Riddle's decisions that led him down his destructive life, and not your own.'

Dumbledore sank into his chair looking his age, and defeated.

Harry looked him in the eye. 'I am going to say this now Dumbledore, and I am going to say this to everyone here. I took my Newts over Christmas since I knew I couldn't stay here with all you backstabbing bastards. So I have now officially finished school, and I now have a job as well. Now I am going to take my fiancée home, and I will stay there while I recover. Then as soon as I'm fully fit again I am going to get married. Now what I want everyone in here to do, baring you two of course' he said still looking at Dumbledore 'Is to leave me the fuck alone if you see me or my wife I want you to ignore us, or if you are capable engage us in a conversation that doesn't (a. Try to bring me back into your lives and (b. clean up any more of your stupid mistakes, you may talk to us. Now do you understand?'

The stunned Order members nodded mutely.

'Good now onto how I defeated Voldemort, it was simple really…'

Daphne snorted _'Yeah, really simple. All hail lord Harry Potter master of fucking underestimates'_

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Thanks hun. Now where was I, oh yes, It was simple really all I had to do was change the way the killing curse worked.'

At the shocked, and disbelieving looks Daphne couldn't help it any more, she laughed. 'If you think that's shocking you should have heard when he said when I asked him to…'

'Daphne' Harry cut in 'I don't really think they want to hear about my stupidity at the moment.'

'Oh but come on dear it was rather amusing'

'For you maybe but not for me it was the most embarrassing thing that happened in my life.'

'Oh come on babe it's very had to get to 16 without…'

'Moving on' said Harry loudly, his cheeks brick red. 'I began to think over summer about how spells worked, and basically the principals of magic. I then thought over many things, my life, Sirius's death, the ministry etc… anyway I came to a conclusion. Magic is just that, Magic. There is no good magic, there is no bad magic, although there are a couple of exceptions to this, the Cruciatus is one such thing. Now playing with this I created a theory of mine. Knowing that intentions of the caster determine what happens with the spell, for example righteous anger will not fuel a proper Cruciatus, I began thinking about the killing curse, and what drives it. I know anger must fuel it, after all if some second rate hack of a Death eater can use it, it must be simple, but after thinking some more I worked out there are a lot of emotions that can be used, Anger, pain, suffering and enjoyment, as well as a few others but if I used them I would become what I hate, and I couldn't do that, so I thought back to who Voldemort really is, Tom Riddle. Now getting proper information about Tom Riddle is a fucking pain in the ass thanks to Dumbfuck here, but having friends inside the hall of records is a good way of getting it.'

'Mr. Potter as far as I was aware you don't have friends in the hall of records.' Stated McGonagall

'Oh but professor I don't.'

'Then how did you…'

'I assume Miss Tonks was the one with friends in the Hall?' asked Dumbledore

Daphne smirked, and answered. 'Then you would be wrong in assuming that Professor, Harry has other friends.'

'Now as I was saying I got all the information I could find, and I read it over, and over again, and one emotion over took me. Pity. I felt pity for him; his life was so much like mine that I could sympathize with him. So I took my pity and decided to try, and utilize it, and utilize it I did. I asked Tonks to find me allsorts of books on spell crafting, and the like. I read for hours, and hours until I finally had it. I had created my own killing curse, as well as a few other spell I had made as tests along the way. So do you now understand how I defeated Voldemort?'

'Yes Mr. Potter I understand. Can you tell me the spell?'

Harry shook his head 'No, and I won't simply because it is too dangerous for anybody to know.' He stood, and offered his hand to Daphne. 'Now if you don't mind I'm going home' he turned, and came face to face with Dumbledore's Wand.

'I'm Sorry Harry but I'm going to have to ask you to come with me, it's for the best'

'_Who the Fuck does he think he is to threaten my Harry like that, that's my job._' Daphne slowly drew her wand. 'Harry duck' Harry ducked down just as a Orange beam of light flew over his head, and hit Dumbledore square in the chest, a shocked look on his face as he froze. She slowly sauntered over to him and stood face to face with him 'I'm going to say this once so listen very closely to me. Harry has just done the world a great favor, and you stand there with him at wand point, and all but arrest him for saving your ass. Well I won't allow it, if you ever dear to threaten him again I will do more than turn your muscles into bone.' She pulled back her leg, and let it fly. Dumbledore doubled over, red faced, and crying. 'That was for all the pain and suffering you've put Harry through, now Harry if you would be so kind as to take us home.'

Harry grinned and pulled her into a hug. 'Ah the surprise's of Veritaserum, eh Daph?' Daphne Chuckled as the portkey whisked them away from Harry's so called friends for the last time, or at least what they hoped would be the last time.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of it, and I must say it was good fun to write although I might revise it at some point so what did you think of the chapter, good? Bad? Please review. Right since this fic has been such a hit with you people, I'm thinking about doing something else with the Au I've created, and I'm going to let you decide what. So any ideas are welcome on what would you like to see. Harry Potter years 1-5, from Daphne's perspective? A sequel to Veritaserum surprise? The whole relationship from Harry's perspective? Or Something I've left out. Please send me your ideas. Also i added Dumbledore getting kicked in the nuts for all of you people who told me he got away lightly. Twisted Parody 


End file.
